188cm Vs 158cm -KaiSoo-
by Shim KyungHee
Summary: Dengan perbedaan tinggi badan yang ekstrim, bisakah mereka bersatu.. GS!Typos! KaiSoo! CHAP3 IS UP! NC!
1. Chapter 1

~Tittle:: 188cm VS 158cm -KaiSoo-

Kim JongIn -Kai-

Do KyungSoo -D.O-

KaiSoo..

Warning:: GS for Uke! Typos! Ini ff diambil dari cerita komik judulnya Sweet

Black punya Mai Nishikata. Dengan rombakan di sana sini.. Jadi clo da yang ngerasa familiar sm ni cerita itu pasti dr komik Sweet Black.. Disini aku buat KaiSoo Vers..

Yang mau baca silahkan, yang g mau n ga suka harap menjauh perlahan tanpa keributan!

Chap awal Rated aman!

Dua minggu Kyungsoo tak bertandang ke sebuah tempat yang biasanya rutin ia datangi setiap Dua hari sekali. Apartemen Seorang pria tampan dengan kaki panjang yang membuat tubuhnya menjulang 188 cm tingginya, perut sixpack yang terbentuk yang terbentuk hanya dengan beberapa pelatihan dalam sebulan cukup membuat banyak lelaki diluaran iri atas kepemilikannya. Wajah dengan rahang tegas dipadukan dengan bibir tebal menggiurkan dan hidung kokohnya menambah daya tarik si lelaki berprofesi sebagai model yang setahun belakangan digelutinya. Serta jangan lupa menyebutkan Kulit Cokelat yang membalut tubuh ideal seorang pria itu membuat kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya semakin menjadi.

Pria yang lahir 21 tahun yang lalu itu memiliki beberapa sifat dan kebiasaan buruk yang membuat seorang perempuan selalu terkena imbasnya. Seperti halnya saat ini.

" Yaaaaaakkkk! Lihat ini Jongin! Sudah banyak jamur seperti ini kau tidak membuangnya! Berapa ratus tahun kau membiarkan sampah sampah ini bersemayam dirumahmu!" Suara teriakan cempreng yang sejak 15 menit lalu hadir di apartemen Jongin tak hentinya mengoceh. Mondar mandir memunguti sampah bekas makanan ringan atau makanan instan siap saji yang sering Jongin konsumsi. Sampah yang tergeletak berserakan disetiap sudut di apartemen milik Jongin. Melihat dari kondisi bekas wadah-wadah itu yang telah membau bahkan adapun yang menjamur seperti halnya dikatakan Kyungsoo lewat salah satu kalimat ocehannya, menandakan telah lamanya sampah itu terdiam tanpa disentuh sang pemilik setelah menghabiskan isinya.

Oh tidak bukan hanya sampah yang berserakan tetapi baju kotor pun tak luput dari penglihatan Kyungsoo. Dimulai dari Tshirt harian,kemeja,celana jeans dan bahkan benda yang seharusnya dijaga keprivasiannya itupun tergeletak dengan manisnya di sofa ruang tamu. Entah bagaimana sejarahnya celana dalam berwarna hitam itu berada disana.

Membuang semua sampah yang ia kumpulkan, dan menaruh baju baju kotor milik Jongin di mesin cuci setelah sebelumnya diisi dengan air dan bubuk detergen. Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah Jendela yang menghubungkan dengan Balkon dan ruang tamu. membuka lebar-lebar jedela, membuang semua udara pengap dan aroma tak mengenakan yang berputar di apartemen Jongin, menggantinya dengan udara pagi yang jauh lebih sehat dan lebih nyaman untuk dihirupnya.

"ck! Dasar pemalas!" Berdiri dihadapan ranjang dengan seonggok selimut menutupi tubuh manusia yang dikatakan pemalas itu. Membuka paksa selimut tebal berwarna maroon membuat Jongin menutup wajahnya dengan bantal empuk guna menghalau sinar matahari yang menembus retina matanya. Kyungsoo menarik nafas dan membuangnya. Jengah dengan kelakuan Jongin yang sulit untuk diubah, mustahil rasanya.

Bakkkkkk

Bruukkkkkk

"aaaaww~~" Jongin mendarat dengan sempurna dibawah sisi ranjang dengan tangan yang memegangi perut nya.

"itu sakit Kyungsoo!" ucapnya dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya. Dibalas pelototan tajam oleh Kyungsoo dengan dagu terangkat serta tangan yang terlipat di depan dada, dan berdiri diatas ranjang Jongin, seakan menantangnya.

"aku masih ada pemotretan hari ini Kyungsoo.. Dan kau membuat jejak ditubuhku. Aku akan dengan senang hati jika jejak yang kau tinggalkan itu dengan bibirmu, tapi tidak dengan telapak kakimu itu!" Jongin mencampur adukan kalimat godaan dengan kalimat kesalnya diucapannya itu. Serta memperlihatkan ceplakan kaki mungil Kyungsoo dengan warna merah di bagian bawah perut Jongin sampai ke dekat tulang pinggulnya yang terekspos jelas karna sang empu tidur tanpa mengenakan kain yang menutupi tubuh bidangnya.

"mandi kau sekarang! Sebelum aku melayangkan tendanganku lagi di wajahmu!" tidak menghiraukan rintihan dari Jongin sedikitpun, justru membuat ancaman mengerikan yang Jongin tahu bahwa ia tak akan segan mengabulkan omongannya secara nyata. Memilih melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kyungsoo. Berjalan dengan tenang menuju pintu yang menghubungkan kamar mandi dikamarnya.

"apa kau mau mandi denganku adik manis? Ahh aku bisa memandikanmu jika kau mau." Ucap Jongin yang disambut dengan lemparan bantal oleh Kyungsoo, menutup pintu kamar mandi dan membuat bantal itu tergeletak begitu saja karna tak mengenai sasaran.

"cihh apakah selama 11 tahun belakangan ini ia belum puas menggangguku! Suadah ratusan ribu dia menghina tubuhku. Aku ini lebih tua darinya! Mengapa aku selalu seperti adiknya yang tertindas!" gerutu Kyungsoo.

Yeoja bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo, satu tahun lebih tua dibandingkan Jongin. Tapi siapapun akan menganggapnya sebagai adik dari Jongin yang masih menduduki Junior High School. Wajah imut dengan mata bening bulat, hidung bangir,bibir plum,kulit seputih susu selembut bayi dan rambut hitam panjang yang menjuntai dengan poni yang menutupi dahi putihnya. Perawakan yang mungil dengan tinggi 158 membuatnya sangat ekstrim jika dibandingkan dengan tinggi badan Jongin. Itulah mengapa sebabnya semua orang yang melihatnya berjalan dengan Jongin selalu mengira bahwa dirinya adalah adik dari si model yang berada dalam puncaknya, hal itu pula yang membuat Jongin selalu menyebutnya 'adik manis'.

188cm VS 158cm -KaiSoo-

Setengah Jam telah terhabiskan, Jongin dengan mandinya sedangkan Kyungsoo dengan acaranya membereskan tempat tidur sahabatnya yang dikenal sejak memasuki Elementary School, serta melakukan hal yang sama seperti di ruang tamu-membuka jendela untuk mendapatkan udara yang lebih segar.-

"aku lapar Kyungie.. Bisa kau memasak untukku?" pinta Jongin yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan celana pendek selutut berwarna putih tanpa mengenakan atasan.

"aku sudah membuat sarapan untukmu, sini kemarilah."panggil Kyungsoo yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil membuka wadah yang terisi dengan makanan lezat buatannya.

"kau membuatnya terlebih dahulu?"tanya Jongin dengan mata yang terfokus pada makanan menggiurkan itu.

"iya, sebelum kesini aku membuatnya. Makanlah." Kyungsoo menyodorkan chopsticks kepada Jongin yang diterima Jongin dengan cepat.

"seperti biasa ini enak. Dan lebih enak lagi jika ada kopi yang dicampur dengan gula dan susu." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya mendengar perintah terselubung dari Jongin.

"tunggu sini.!" Beranjak kedapur untuk membuat Kopi yang Jongin inginkan itu. Mengikat rambut panjang lembutnya yang sebenarnya sedari tadi cukup membuatnya risih saat membersihkan kekacauan di apartemen Jongin. Selesai membuat Kopi dengan takaran yang pas, ia membawanya untuk diberikan pada Jongin yang terlihat sudah menghabisi setengah makananya.

"kau ada jadwal Jongin?"

"hum.. Jam satu nanti aku ada pengambilan gambar untuk iklan. Lalu aku harus ke kantor untuk penandatanganan kontrak salah satu majalah."

"kau akan pulang malam lagi?"

Keheningan melanda setelah anggukan dari Jongin akan pertanyaan terakhir Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah aku pulang dahulu. Dan kau! berhenti membuatku menjadi budakmu setiap aku kesini! Ubahlah kebiasaan burukmu!" tegas Kyungsoo

"aku tidak memintamu Kyungie.. Kau yang membuat dirimu seakan budakku." balas Jongin dengan santainya.

"kau! Ahh sudahlah aku pulang."

Kyungsoo Berjalan menuju pintu utama berwarna cokelat tua itu

Drrrtttt Drrrrtttt..

Menolehkan pada meja yang tidak jauh dari pintu, sebuah benda yang bergetar beberapa kali menjadi perhatiannya saat ini.

Xi LuHan Calling..

"Jongin ada yang menelponemu. Ini Handphonemu." ucap Kyungsoo setelah membaca sederet nama yang ditampilkan pada layar smartphone itu.

"lemparkan padaku." tak perlu kyungsoo khawatirkan bahwa tangkapan Jongin meleset. Karna dia tau bahwa Jongin adalah kapten basket handal di sekolahnya dahulu tangkap dan lempar adalah hal tak asing untuknya.

"hallo? Ada apa luhan? Hari ini, aku pulang malam. Sebaiknya kita bertemu satu jam lagi di cafemu. Atau kita bisa bertemu sore di kantor. Karna aku akan kesana."

Kyungsoo tidak bermaksud menguping. Tetapi karna hanya suara Jongin yang menggema diapartemen itu mau tidak mau iapun mendengarnya. Xi luhan.. Nama yang dia kenal lewat media masa karna profesinya yang sama dengan Jongin dan teman satu naungan tempat Jongin bekerja. Melanjutkan acara mengikat tali sepatunya setelah terhenti karna pemikirannya itu.

188cm Vs 158cm

"ahh betapa tampannya Kai. Lihatlah matanya. Ohhh betapa beruntungnya kau Kyungsoo bisa bersahabat dengan lelaki macam Kai."heboh baekhyun menunjuk salah satu figur yang menjadi Cover majalah ternama yang menampilkan barang-barang dengan harga menjulang.

"ck!kau terlalu berlebihan memujinya, tidak tahu betapa buruk sifanya itu." cibir Kyungsoo saat mengingat hal yang tadi pagi dia lakukan di apartemen Jongin. Baekhyun hanya memajukan beberapa centi bibirnya, tidak setuju dengan perkataan Kyungsoo.

"ahhh!Kyungsoo lihatlah ini Kai dengan Park Chanyeol!"

tunjuk Baekhyun pada satu halaman yang tergambar dua sosok lelaki dengan tinggi badan Yang sepadan, Dan ketampanan yang sama kadarnya.

"dia benar-benar tampan.." ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum di bibirnya yang pasti akan terasa semakin manis.

"benarkaaaann... Apa ku bilang.. Kai itu sangaaat tampan!" baekhyunpun ikut tersenyum mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo. Senyum kemenangan.

"bukan dia tapi Park Chanyeol, Baek!." Kyungsoo membuat senyum baekhyun memudar begitu saja.

"kapan dia pemotretan dengan Chanyeol! Kenapa ?! Akan ku habisi kau Jongin!" tambah Kyungsoo saat sadar bahwa Jongin tak memberitahunya akan kerjasamanya dengan idola Kyungsoo itu.

TBC!

Masih Prolog! Yang mau lanjut Review please.. 20 review bakal aku lanjut Chap 1. Clo ga ywdh .. Aq delet!

Ga bisa atau susah Review di Ffn? Boleh review di twitter ku KyungHeeShim atau di Line_ Shim KyungHee

Clo masih ada juga yang ga review tapi chap selanjutnya baca.. Berarti anda memang tak bisa menjadi seseorang yang menghargai.

Yang nunggu My Cousin Is My Best Partner.. Nanti ne sabar.. Lgi proses.. Hehe..

Anyeong..


	2. Chapter 2

~Tittle:: 188cm Vs 158cm Chapter1

Kim JongIn

Do KyungSoo

Warn:: Genderswitch! Typoo!

Shim KyungHee present

"Kai rangkul Luhan jangan terlalu erat. Dan Luhan keluarkan ekspresi kesal serta manjamu dihadapan Kai."arahan dari sang Fotographer yang kini menangani pengambilan gambar untuk Kai dan Luhan.

Mereka mengikuti apa yang di suruh dengan baik. Mengeluarkan berbagai ekspresi yang dibutuhkan ditambah dengan beberapa pose dengan lihainya.

" tahan seperti itu...yaaa.. satu lagii.. Selesaiii~~ " si photograper handal itupun berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan klimaks yang memuaskan. Terbukti dari hasil bagus jepretannya.

" baiklah kita sudah selesai.. Kerja yang bagus semuanya " ucap photographer tampan bernama lengkap Park Yoochun.

" Good Job for you guys." ucap Yoochun saat melihat Kai dan Luhan yang menghampirinya.

" terimakasih Sunbae, ini berkat Sunbae juga. " Luhan menjawab dengan bungkukan pada tubuhnya, Xi Luhan. Wanita cantik tinggi semampai dengan liuk tubuh yang membuat semua orang terkagum, warna pirang yang sejak dua bulan lalu bertahan dirambut panjang lurusnya.

" Kemana kalian habis ini? " Yoochun meletakan kamera miliknya saat bertanya pada dua orang model yang ditanganinya sejak dimulainya karir mereka.

" kami akan pulang masing masing Hyung. Ahh aku sangat lelah. "Kai menjawab dan menduduki Kursi yang disediakan Khusus untuk Yoochun. Kai memanglah satu satunya model yang terlampau dekat dengan Yoochun, Jadi tidak perlu diherankan jika ia terlihat tidak sopan kepada seniornya itu.

" kukira kalian akan kencan. " goda Yoochun yang dibalas dengan putaran pada bola matanya.

" aku pergi hyung. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan tempat tidurku. Bye "

Pamit Kai beranjak meninggalkan Yoochun dan Luhan sebelum Yoochun mencegahnya.

" tunggu Kai.. Aku sedang membutuhkan Crew tambahan untuk pemotretan di.. Lusa nanti, yaahh seperti kerja paruh waktu. Semua pekerjaku masing masing sudah cukup repot. Apakah kau punya kenalan yang bisa mencarikanku pekerja yang gesit,lincah, dan cekatan. Kau tau aku tidak suka orang lamban. Dan aku membutuhkan sekitar tiga sampai empat orang. " penjelasan panjang Yoochun membuat Kai teringat pada sosok kecil bermata bulat yang selalu diganggunya.

" kurasa aku punya satu stock manusia seperti itu. Sisanya akan kucoba bantu cari. Bye hyung " beranjak tanpa memberi celah bagi Yoochun berbicara lagi.

"ck Dasar bocah tengik! Luhan-ah jangan kau tiru orang itu, sembarang menyebut orang 'stock'. Tidak sopan." gerutu Yoochun.

" itulah dia. Kai. " ucap Luhan tak kunjung memutuskan tali kasat mata yang menghubungkan punggung lebar Kai dengan mata indahnya ditambah senyuman di bibir merah yang kini terolesi pewarna Kimia.

188cm Vs 158cm -KaiSoo-

Berada didalam mobil sport mewah miliknya. Menjalankannya menembus udara pagi hari di musim panas yang tak begitu disukainya. Memarkirkan mobil itu didepan pintu gerbang yang terlihat sederhana. Rumah yang sejak kecil menjadi tempat bermainnya bersama sosok perempuan yang ia lihat saat ini.

" Jongin? Benarkah itu kau? " Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan bahwa penglihatannya tidak salah. Ini masih pagi, ugh.. Sudah siang untuk Kyungsoo sebenarnya mengingat jam tangannya menunjukan pukul 07.30, tapi ini masih terbilang pagi untuk seorang Jongin bangun memulai harinya.

" segitu merindukannyakah kau Kyungsoo padaku? Sampai kau tak percaya ini Kim Jongin " ucap Jongin dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

" apa maksudmu! Aku hanya tak percaya kau bagun pagi seperti ini! " balas Kyungsoo dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dengan semburat merah dipipi chubynya. Semburat yang terkumpul karna godaan dari Jongin yang sebenarnya itu memang benar, jujur harus ia akui bahwa Kyungsoo merindukan Jongin, banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan kembali bersama Jongin. Tapi apalah daya, waktu Jongin tersita untuk keprofesionalan dalam karirnya.

" Ada apa kau kemari? " tanya Kyungsoo mendongak untuk melihat wajah Jongin. Hal yang tak kan bisa ia lakukan jika ia hanya meluruskan pandangannya. Mungkin hanya akan terlihat bagian dada bawah atau perut atas Jongin saja.

" oppa kesini karna ingin melihat adik kecilku yang manis ini.." ucap Jongin menundukan tubuhnya dan mensejajarkan wajah tampannya di wajah mungil Kyungsoo dengan memasukan tangan kirinya pada saku celana dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

" apa kau bilang! Sudah berapa kali harus ku katakan, aku lebih tua darimu! Harusnya kau yang memanggilku noonaa yaakkkk! Lepphmm yakkk emphhhh.. Hentmpp " Kyungsoo melakukan perlawanan dengan menendang tulang kering Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo harus menerima kekalahan saat Jongin mengapitnya dibawah ketiak, membungkam mulut Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya dan memutar tubuhnya yang secara otimatis membuat Kyungsoo ikut berputar karna apitannya. Jongin hanya tertawa penuh kemenangan melihat Kyungsoo dibawah tindasannya.

"KAAAAAAAAAAIIIII~~~~~" sebuah suara yang tak bisa dibilang bervolume kecil yang berasal dari Yeoja bermata sipit dengan kuncir kuda dan potongan poni yang sama dengan Kyungsoo, poni yang menutupi dahi.

Jongin memberhentikan putarannya dan melepaskan Kyungsoo untuk melihat siapa yang telah memanggil nama panggilan yang dia gunakan sebagai penunjang karirnya.

Kyungsoo terduduk pada kursi terdekat dihalaman rumahnya untuk menstabilkan pandangan matanya yang kabur.

"Kyaaaa~~ akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu Kaaii~~ ahh aku Byun Baekhyun teman kerja Kyungsoo. Dan aku adalah fansmuuu~~" heboh Baekhyun mengenalkan diri setelah mencuri pelukan Jongin yang terdiam mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"kau benar benar tampan Kai~~aku beruntung kerumah Kyungsoo hari ini."

"terimakasih." ok, baiklah Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin telah menjadi seorang model yang merangkap sebagai 'aktor tak langsung' kembali. Terlihat dari caranya menjawab Baekhyun yang 'sok Cool' menurutnya.

"tampan,,tampan dari mana? Ketampanannya masih 10 tingkat dibawah Park Chan...Yakkkk! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau melakukan pemotretan bersama Park Chanyeol?! Kau kan bisa mengajakku dan berkenalan dengan Chanyeol! Ataupun kau.. Kau bisa menyelundupkanku di suatu tempat tersembunyi agar aku bisa melihatnya secara langsung!" semprot Kyungsoo ketika mengingat hal kemarin.

" bagaimana aku memberitahumu jika aku saja tidak mengetahui bahwa partnerku si Park" balas Jongin.

" alasan! Bilang saja kau tak ingin melihatku bahagia.. Pabooo! "

' Tak tahukah Kau Kyungsoo bahwa kebahagiaanmu adalah hal utama untukku. Tapi percuma bila kau bahagia karna lelaki lain. Bukan aku. '

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan wajah marahnya. Jongin terdiam sendu. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengamati ekspresi Jongin dan mengumpulkan kesimpulan walau belum pasti dugaannya benar atau salah.

" Sudahlah. Aku ingin memberi tahumu suatu pekerjaan. Temanku membutuhkan beberapa orang untuk dijadikan Crew pada pemotretan edisi musim panas. Dan pemotretan akan dilakukan minggu depan di.. . Semua biaya sudah ditanggung. Apa kau mau? " dengan dingin Jongin berucap. Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia memang membutuhkan tambahan uang untuk biayanya. Hasil dari pekerjaannya sebagai pengurus di salah satu Pet Shop, tidak cukup untuk menutupi kebutuhannya bulan ini uangnya banyak keluar karna beberapa tugas dari kampus yang mengharuskannya membeli bermacam macam barang.

" tenang saja kau bisa bertemu idolamu disana. "tambah Jongin dengan ekspresi yang semakin mendingin.

" aku mau.. "ucap Kyungsoo yang telah berpikir bahwa dia harus mengambil tawaran itu jika masih ingin menyandang status Mahasiswa di kampusnya itu.

Lain halnya dengan Jongin yang berpikir bahwa karna Chanyeol lah Kyungsoo memutuskan ikut. Hal yang sebenarnya menjadi alasan kedua Kyungsoo untuk ikut.

" aku akan menjemputmu lusa pagi. Kau harus siap. "dijawab anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

" aku pergi,, "

" ehhh tunggu tunggu tunggu.. Kau bilang kau membutuhkan beberapa orang, bisakah kau menawariku juga? Ku mohooon~ aku berjanji aku akan bekerja keras! Kau bisa menjamin perkataanku." Rengek Baekhyun setelah mencegah kepergian Jongin. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo seolah bertanya pendapatnya. Anggukan dr Kyungsoo sebagai Jawaban.

" baiklah. "melenggang pergi setelah satu kata Jongin ucapkan.

" yeaaayyy.. Terimakasih Kai... Kau memang yang tertampan dan yang terbaik! " seruan dari Baekhyun masih terdengar oleh Jongin walau dia sudah berada di luar pagar rumah Kyungsoo.

'untuk apa semua orang memujiku tapi kau memilih orang lain Kyungsoo.'.

188cm Vs 185cm -KaiSoo-

" Kyungsoo.. Eoma buat cookies untuk Jongin. Ini Cookies kesukaannya. Bisa kau berikan padanya? " Kyungsoo berhenti dari pekerjaannya yang berkutat dengan laptop putih miliknya saat mendengar perintah eommanya.

" bukan aku tak mau eomma.. Aku tidak tahu Jongin dimana saat ini.. Sepertinya dia sedang berkerja. " ucap Kyungsoo penuh kelembutan.

" ayolah Kyungie.. Siapa tahu ia sudah pulang.. Ini sudah pukul sembilan malam pasti Jongin sudah dirumah. " Kyungsoo ingin membenturkan kepalanya di dinding saat mendengar kalimat eommanya yang telah mengetahui bahwa ini sudah malam tetapi masih menyuruhnya kerumah Jongin yang bisa dikatakan tidak dekat.

"ini sudah malam eomma, kalau aku diperkosa preman dijalan bagaimana?" ucap Kyungsoo mendramatisir.

"melihat tubuhmu yang seperti ini sepertinya tidak ada preman yang mau memperkosamu,mereka pasti mengira kau bocah Junior High School yang tidak enak untuk disetubuhi. Mungkin mereka lebih tertarik menculik dan menjualmu saja." dengan tanpa beban, kalimat itu meluncur dari ibu kandung Do Kyungsoo.

"eommmaaaaaa!"teriak Kyungsoo geram karna perkataan eommanya yang sangat amat menyakitkan baginya.

"hahaha.. Eomma bercanda Chagi. Sudah cepatlah antar Cookies ini pada Jongin. Eomma akan mendoakanmu dari sini agar kau selamat." Kyungsoo ingin menangis rasanya. Menangis karna mempunyai eomma yang tega kepada putrinya yang masih gadis untuk berkeliaran di malam hari.

Pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Tiga puluh menit artinya Kyungsoo diperjalanan menggunakan taksi kerumah Jongin. Mengorbankan sedikit uang sakunya yang kini semakin menipis karna membayar biaya taksi yang ditumpanginya tadi. Itu lebih baik dari pada dia harus menunggu Bus dimalam hari seperti ini yang entah kapan munculnya.

Menaiki lift apartement itu demi sampainya pada satu unit apartemen bernomor 1214 dilantai 13 gedung tersebut.

Tidak membuang waktu dan tenaga untuk menekan bel yang tersedia. Kyungsoo memutuskan memasukan digit digit kode keamanan kamar Jongin.

Berhasil. Memasukan tubuh mungil nanpendeknya di dalam rumah tak tersinarkan cahaya sedikitpun.

"benarkan ku bilang,, Jongin pasti belum pulang. Eomma jika aku bukan anakmu sudah pasti aku akan mengatakan bahwa kau menyebalkan!" hal yang sebenarnya Kyungsoo sadari bahwa ia telah mengatakan itu.

Memilih duduk di sofa putih setelah menyalakan beberapa lampu dan meletakan dua buah toples cookies di meja ruang tamu dihahadapannya.

Bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan, mata bulat dengan lingkar hitam jernihnya memutar mencari sesuatu yang dapat menghiburnya

Terhenti pada tumpukan majalah fashion dan kecantikan dibawah meja tamu itu.

" cihhh dasar norak.. Menyimpan majalah yang dibintanginya sendiri. " gumam Kyungsoo melihat cover majalah yang dipegangnya memampangkan photo closeup Jongin.

Melihat bebetapa lekuk tubuh indah yang dibalut dengan busana busana trendy masa kini. Membuat Kyungsoo terlarut dengan keseriusan isi dari majalah itu.

"yeppeojiii~~~cantik sekali, tubuhnya benar benar sempurna. Kaki panjangnya, perut ratanya, payu.. Haaahh.. Payudaranya yang besar, Bahu putih kecil, leher jenjangnya. Dia mempunyai tubuh yang sempurna.. Sangat berbanding denganku.. Pendek! Dan kecil"

"benarkah? coba aku buktikan."

Greeeeeppp..

Mencerna dan masih mencerna dengan kehadiran Jongin yang tiba-tiba dibelakangnya dan menangkup kedua benda kenyal di dadanya.

"hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukannnnnnnnn~~~" sadar Kyungsoo setelah merasakan dua kali remasan pada payudaranya.

TBC!

Muehehehehe... Aku bawa chap1. Demi apapun ngetik ff ni sambil senyum gaje,nahan ketawa ngebayanginnya. Alhasil perut ku yang sakit tambah sakit. Gara gara kaisoo ini semua.. Lihatlah badan Kyungsoo yang benar benar mungil ngil ngil ngil di Growl! Oh God! Pingin tak pites tu orang imut, Kinclong n suaranyaaaa keren gela.. Seneng deh disitu part Kyungsoo lebih bnyk dr pd wolf.

Gomawooooooooo~~~~ makasih ripiunyaaaa.. Padahal aku minta 20an tapi kalian memberiku Ripiu hampir 40an. Ga ngerti kenapa ripiu kalian ga masuk di ffn.. Tapi di notif Gmailku masuk kok .. Sekitar 36 ripiu yg masuk..

Makasih sekali lagi buat yang udah ripiu di ffn or di twitterku.. Lope u puulll muach muach :*

Review lagi ne!

Yang ga bisa review di ffn.. Silahkan review di Twitterku KyungHeeShim. Yang mau follow silahkan.. Tenang ja aku bakal follback kok..

Atau bisa juga di Line ku_ Dessy Cassiopeia

Yang baca tapi ga ripiu, berarti anda memang orang yang tidak bisa menghargai.


	3. Chapter 3

~Tittle:: 188cm VS 158cm -KaiSoo- Chapter 2

Kim JongIn -Kai-

Do KyungSoo -D.O-

KaiSoo..

Warning:: GS for Uke! Typos! Ini ff diambil dari cerita komik judulnya Sweet

Black punya Mai Nishikata. Dengan rombakan di sana sini.. Jadi clo da yang ngerasa familiar sm ni cerita itu pasti dr komik Sweet Black.. Disini aku buat KaiSoo Vers..

Yang mau baca silahkan, yang g mau n ga suka harap menjauh perlahan tanpa keributan!

Kemarin di prolog udah aku kasih tau kan clo ff ni diambil dr Sweet Blacknya -Mai Nishikata- pas Chap1 aq lupa kasih tau lagi.. Terus da yg review clo ini mrip komik.. Jadi byar ga ada salah paham tyap chapter bakal aku kasih tau clo ini diambil dr Sweet Black..

Dan aku minta maaaaaafff.. Seharusnya kemarin itu aku kasih tempat nama pemotretan yang bakal lakuin Jongin sama Luhan tapiiii AKU LUPA! Baru sadar pas udah di post n baca ulang.. Mianhae mianhae.. Dan ini Chap2nya..

Shim KyungHee Present..

188cm Vs 158cm -KaiSoo Chap1-

" Kau benar itu kecil. " ucap Jongin setelah remasannya pada payudara Kyungsoo terlepas karna tepisan kasar dari si pemilik yang kini sedang mendekap dadanya dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan didepannya serta mata yang menatap Jongin horor.

" kau benar benar cari mati dengan ku hmmmmmm! " menggeram pelan dengan suara yang ditekan menandakan Kyungsoo benar benar kesal dengan kelakuan Jongin yang kini melewati batas. Menyiapkan ancang ancang untuk menyerang Jongin yang berada di balik sofa tempat ia duduk sebelumnya yang kini membatasi jarak keduanya.

" hiyaaaaaa...! "

Bakkkkkk brughhhhhh brughh..

Tendangan kyungsoo pada dada Jongin, terhempasnya tubuh tinggi Jongin, dan terjatuh pada lantai yang dingin. Itulah asal bunyi kegaduhan tersebut. Berhasil. Ancang ancang yang Kyungsoo lakukan berhasil, dengan bantuan sofa dihadapannya sebagai pijakan untuknya meloncat, dia berhasil memberikan tendangan jitu di dada bidang Jongin. Jangan pikir karna tubuh kecilnya sehingga Kyungsoo lemah. Justru karna tubuh kecilnya itu, membuatnya terasa ringan untuk melakukan apapun, serta kekuatan yang entah dari mana akan muncul jika ia merasa dirinya terancam. Jadi sebuah lompatan atau tendangan saja sanggup ia lakukan.

" uhuuuuukk uhuk uhukkk! Kauuu uhukk! " Jongin terbata berbicara akibat sakit di dadanya, mencoba berdiri dan memperbaiki pernapasannya yang terganggu karna serangan Kyungsoo.

" baru ku lakukan hal itu padamu saja kau sudah marah! Apa lagi jika aku menidurimu! Ck! Lagi pula kenapa kau marah. Biasanya juga kau diam saja jika aku melakukan sesuatu! " kesal Jongin kepada Kyungsoo yang saat ini berwajah merah karna perkataan frontal yang diucapkan Jongin.

" katakan! Kenapa kau marah? Bukannya aku sudah sering melakukan sesuatu pada dirimu? " memajukan dan membungkukkan untuk bertemu pandang dengan Kyungsoo.

" ka kau biasanya hanya men.. Mencium pipiku. Tapi kini kau meremas payudarakuuuu! " dengan awalan yang tergagap karna ingat dengan prilaku Jongin yang kerap mencium pipi ataupun keningnya. Dan kembali meledak setelah mengingat hal yang barusan terjadi,

" aku hanya membuktikan ucapanmu Kyungsoo. Apakah payudaramu besar atau kecil! "

Jawab Jongin tak mau kalah.

" tapi kau tidak perlu menyentuhnya bodoh! Dengan melihatnya saja kau harusnya sudah tahuuu! " gemas Kyungsoo.

" baiklah kalau begitu buka baju dan bra mu.. Biar aku melihatnya dan membuktikan besar atau kecil "ucapan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terasa pusing seolah terkena sebongkah batu kasat mata di kepalanya.

" kau sudah memeganya tadiii! Dan kau tau bahwa payudaraku keciilll ! Ahh aku benar benar bisa gila jika terus berbicara denganmu! " memegang kepalanya seolah menahan beban yang begitu berat.

" ahh ya aku lupa.. Bahwa aku telah merasakannya. Dan kau memang benar, payudaramu kecil... Tapi padat dan kenyal. " bisikan di telinga Kyungsoo pada kalimat terakhirnya, Lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja.

" berengsekkkk kau Kim Jongiiiinnnn! " entah serangan apa lagi yang Kyungsoo berikan untuk Jongin, yang bisa dipastikan bahwa Jongin akan mempunyai bekas biru di sudut sudut tubuh athletisnya.

188cm Vs 158cm -KaiSoo-

" aku lelah.. Besok pagi saja yah kita kerumahmu, sekalian mengambil barang barangmu.. Agar kita langsung berangkat. " ucap Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang masih menekuk wajah cantiknya karna permasalahan sebelumnya. Bisa Kyungsoo cium aroma sabun yang menguar di tubuh Jongin. Menandakan ia baru saja mandi.

" tak mau! Antar aku pulang sekarang! Aku tak mau menginap dsini! " tolak Kyungsoo mentah mentah.

"ayolah Kyungsoo.. Aku benar benar lelah. Aku janji aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu.. Lagi pula staminaku hari ini terkuras habis. " Kyungsoo melihat gurat lelah di wajah Jongin. Tak tega juga dengan menyuruh Jongin mengantarnya pulang. Mau bagaimanapun Jongin adalah sababat yang Kyungsoo tearamat sayangi. Lebih memilih tidur di apartemen ini dari pada memaksa Jongin mengantarnya dalam keadaan lelah dan mengantuk lalu berakhir di rumah sakit karna kecelakaan.

" fiuhhh.. Baiklah, kali ini aku mengalah.. Tidak untuk selanjutnya. " memicingkan mata guna memberi tahu pada Jongin ketegasan dari perkataannya.

" baiklah baiklahh.. Jadi ayo kita tidur. " Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke kamar tidurnya.

" kau kan hanya punya satu ranjang,, kau tidur di sofa! Aku yang diranjang. " ucap Kyungsoo saat memasuki kamar Jongin dan melihat ranjang yang kini bercoverkan warna putih itu.

" aku akan mengabulkan perintahmu jika besok aku libur. Tapi sayangnya jadwalku sangat amat padat jadi aku tak mau merasakan tubuh yang linu karna tidur disofa pada waktu kerjaku. Sudah cukup dengan memar yang kau buat di tubuhku, Okay. Sekarang tidurlah " suruh Jongin setelah dia masuk ke dalam selimut yang terkapar diatas ranjang itu.

188cm vs 158cm -KaiSoo-

" yaakkk Baekhyun ahh apa yang kau lakukan?! " seru Kyungsoo yang terkaget saat dengan paksa ia dikeluarkan oleh Baehyun dari mobil Jongin.

" kau duduk di belakang, aku ingin dekat dengan Jongin. " meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan memasuki mobil Jongin, mengisi kursi depan disisi Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang pasrah dengan tingkah temannya itu memutuskan masuk kemobil Jongin dan menghuni bagian belakang mobil hitam itu.

" kenapa kau disini? "tanya Jongin melihat tertukarnya posisi dua wanita cantik yang bersamanya.

" karna aku ingin bersamamu~~ " jawab Baekhyun dengan tangan yang menggelayut di lengan Jongin.

" cepatlah jalan! Ini sudah siang, kita bisa tertinggal pesawat! " teriak Kyungsoo cepat, tidak ingin melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang diluar kebiasaanya.

" kau menggangguku Kyungie! Hahh sudah lah.. Kai cepat jalankan mobilnya. " dengan mudahnya Baekhyun menyuruh Jongin. Jika tidak dalam waktu mepet sudah dipastikan bahwa Jongin akan menendang Baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya.

Tidak ada pembicaraan berarti di dalam mobil itu selama perjalanan mereka menuju bandara. Hanya suara kicauan dari Baekhyun yang terus mengalir tanpa bisa diberhentikan. Sesekali Jongin menanggapinya dengan gaya modelnya yang semakin membuat Baekhyun histeris tak menentu. Setengah jam waktu yang diperlukan Jongin mengendarai audi hitam tanpa cacat miliknya. Mencari Orang-orang yang ia kenali dikeramaian bandara, tak susah menemukan kelompok manusia itu, cukup mengikuti arah dari beberapa lensa kamera fans yang siap membidik gerakan dari para model dihadapannya. Jongin berjalan mendekati perkumpulan yang ia yakini sedang menunggu kehadirannya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti dibelakangnya. Dengan kehadiran Jongin tentu saja semua kamera fans tertuju padanya, melupakan beberapa model yang sebelumnya menjadi target mereka.

" ahh akhirnya kau datang.. Akan kusuruh kau membeli pesawat pribadi yang bisa kau gunakan kapan saja, jika kau terlambat lima belas menit lagi." sambutan yang dibilang cukup hangat karna ancamannya di ucapkan oleh pria bermarga Park itu.

"maaf Hyung, tadi macet. " Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun melebarkan mata mereka mendengar alasan Jongin. Karna mereka tak merasa mendapati kemacetan selama perjalanan.

" ini, aku hanya membawakan dua stock yang tersisa. Kalian perkenalkan diri kalian, dia bosku sekaligus photograper yang membutuhkan kalian. " tunjuk Jongin pada Yoochun, menyuruh kedua manusia dibelakangnya memperkenalkan diri.

"anyeonghaseo, aku Do Kyungsoo, dan ini Byun Baekhyun. " Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya dan Baekhyun yang berada tepat disampingnya. Yoochun menjawab dengan anggukan kaku dan mengalihkan pandang pada Jongin.

" Kau mau aku didenda karna tuduhan memperkerjakan anak bawah umur? "bisik Yoochun pada Jongin.

"hahaha, dia bukan anak dibawah umur hyung, bahkan dia satu tahun diatasku. Hanya saja ibunya kurang memberi kalsium, jadi dia harus tersiksa di tubuh pendeknya. " Kyungsoo menatap Jongin geram, ingin rasanya dia memukul wajah yang harus diakuinya tampan itu dengan sepatu putih yang ia pakai sekarang. Tapi Kyungsoo masih tahu tempat untuk menyerang, begitu banyak fans Jongin disekelilingnya saat ini.

" begitukah.. Ahh baiklah, kita masuk sekarang. Kyungsoo nanti akan kuperkenalkan satu yeoja yang kupekerjakan sama seperti kalian. " mendapat jawaban singkat dari Kyungsoo, membuat Yoochun tersenyum dan menyuruh semua model dan crew untuk menaiki pesawat yang akan mengantarkannya pada tempat yang semua orang mengatakan misterius tapi menyimpan keindahan alam yang menakjubkan. Pulau Bermuda

Setidaknya Jongin tidak perlu mendengar ocehan panjang dari Baekhyun selama dipesawat. Jongin mendapat tempat duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun duduk dengan Chanyeol, teman satu profesi yang selalu dibanggakan Kyungsoo. Tentu Jongin tidak akan membiarkan penukaran tempat terjadi, ada dua hal yang membuatnya menarik paksa Kyungsoo untuk duduk bersamanya. Tidak berniat mendengar ocehan Baekhyun yang bisa dipastikan membuat telinganya memerah. Serta hal yang paling tidak diinginkannya yaitu dekatnya Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol. cemburu, sepertinya kata itu lebih tepat untuk mengungkapkan hal yang kedua.

" aku lelah Kyungie, Ingin tidur. " bisa Kyungsoo rasakan bahu kananya memberat. Kai menjadikannya sebagai penopang untuk tidur.

" lehermu akan sakit Jongin jika kau bersandar padaku. Bahuku lebih pendek dari mu. Ini pakailah. " ini yang sangat Jongin senangi. Mendapat perhatian sepenuhnya dari Kyungsoo, selama ini Kyungsoolah yang menjaga pola hidupnya dari makanan, kebersihan pakaian sampai kesehatan yang jelas sering Jongin abaikan. Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya agar bisa memakaikan bantal leher pada Jongin. Bertemu pandang dua manik hitam yang terasa hangat lewat tatapannya. Bisa Kyungsoo rasakan tatapan lembut yang selalu Jongin berikan, tatapan yang sebenarnya selalu membuatnya ingin memiliki si pemilik. Jongin memegang tengkuk Kyungsoo, menahannya untuk membuat wajah Kyungsoo tak menjauh. Sapuan lembut Kyungsoo rasakan dibibirnya, untuk pertama kali Jongin mencium tepat dibibir merah miliknya. Hanya pipi chuby serta keningnya saja yang menjadi titik sentuh bibir Jongin selama ini, Kyungsoo selalu membiarkan Jongin mengecup keningnya karna itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman, namun apakah ia akan merasakan hal serupa jika ia membiarkan Jongin mencium bibirnya. Tak seperti Jongin yang memejamkan matanya dalam ciuman lembut itu, Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dengan mata yang terbuka, merasa janggal dengan keadaan saat ini. Hatinya tak menolak begitupula tubuhnya. Dan ia sangat nyaman.

" aku lelah menunggumu mengetahui perasaanku dengan sendirinya. Kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari rasa cintaku. " Jongin berucap dengan mempertahankan wajahnya di hadapan Kyungsoo.

" kau.. " tak tahu apa kalimat yang harus diucapkannya, Kyungsoo kembali terdiam mencerna lagi apa maksud Jongin.

" aku menunggumu menyadari perasaanku selama tujuh tahun belakangan ini. Tapi ternyata kau masih saja bergelut dengan kebodohanmu itu. Dan kini aku tak menerima penolakan, hapus kata sahabat yang selama ini melekat diantara kita, karna kau kini kekasihku. Dan jangan pernah memuji Pria lain didepanku termasuk Chanyeol, Mengerti. " entah kemana perginya sifat Kyungsoo yang suka meledak ledak jika ia berada di situasi yang tak masuk akal menurutnya, kini hanyalah Kyungsoo si penurut yang tengah menganggukan kepalanya terhadap ucapan Jongin.

" ahh aku lelah harus selalu menunduk saat berbicara padamu. Penggungku terasa sakit. Kemarilah. " merenggangkan tulang punggungya yang sedari tadi tertekuk saat berbicara dengan Kyungsoo yang jauh lebih rendah darinya walaupun dalam keadaan duduk. Menarik Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui bahwa Jongin sedang tersenyum tulus dan bahagia atas berhasilnya mendapatkan Kyungsoo yang ternyata tidak sesulit ia kira. Sementara Kyungsoo sibuk dengan rona merah di wajahnya saat benar benar telah mengerti ucapan Jongin padanya. Semakin menyerukan wajahnya didada Jongin saat jantungnya ikut memacu cepat darah ditubuhnya. Jongin merutuki adanya lengan kursi diantara mereka yang membuat dia tak bisa memeluk Kyungsoo sepenuhnya.

Senyum miris satu wanita cantik duduk tepat dihadapan mereka yang telah mendengar pengakuan Jongin. Tak terpikirkan bahwa type wanita pria yang dicintainya itu sangat berbeda jauh dari bayangannya. Merasa sia-sia untuk usaha yang dilakukannya, Luhan yang selama ini selalu menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap berada pada garis ideal dengan lekuk indah, menjaga perilaku agar terlihat anggun dan dewasa. Seperti jawaban Jongin pada setiap pertanyaan mengenai type ideal wanita menurutnya. Luhan tahu bahwa didalam dunia tempat ia berkerja adalah dunia kebohongan yang tak terlihat dasarnya, namun ia tak menyangka bahwa jawaban Jonginpun sebuah kebohongan.

Lain halnya dengan Luhan. Baekhyun yang duduk tak jauh dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin kini tersenyum dengan sedikit kehebohan, entah karna tebakannya benar atau karna dia mendapatkan photo idolanya yang sedang berciuman secara langsung, patut disayangkan bahwa itu bukan dengannya.

" ahhh romantisnya merekaa~ benar ternyata Kai memang menyukai Kyungsoo. Aku iri padamu Kyungie~ bisa mendapatkan ciuman Kai. Tapi kau tenang saja Kyungie aku akan merestuimu, walau secara fisik kau tidak cocok dengan Kai tapi aku tau bahwa hatimu sangat cocok untuk Kai. Setidaknya aku tahu dengan siapa Kai bersanding. Dan kau orang yang tepat " ucap Baekhyun dengan tingkah heboh. Beberapa menit waktu yang dihabiskan Baekhyun untuk sadar dan memberhentikan celotehan serta kikik-annya bahwa ada pemuda berambut hitam disampingnya yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan senyum memperlihatakan gigi putih bersih miliknya.

" kau lucu.. " ucap pemuda yang di idolakan Kyungsoo itu pada Baekhyun.

" nde..? "

Horseshoe Bay Beach -Bermuda Island-

Terlihat Semua orang sibuk di pantai berpasir putih itu. 5 model terdiri dari 2wanita cantik dan 3pria tampan dengan tubuh proposional. Serta sekitar 13 orang crew termasuk dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun didalamnya, sibuk dengan tugas masing masing yang sebelumnya berada dibawah arahan Yoochun sebelum dilakukan pemotretan.

" sudah siap? Cepatlah! Aku membutuhkan matahari ini sebelum hari semakin sore! " seru Yoochun dengan gertakan untuk membuat semua orang mempercepat pergerakannya.

" semua model masuklah ! Kita mulai sekarang. " tambahnya tanpa melepas konsentrasinya pada kamera canggih itu. Luhan, Jongin, Chanyeol dan dua model lainnya bernama Kris serta Taozi melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Yoochun. Terlihat Luhan berdiri cantik dengan celana pantai -yang panjangnya tak sampai menutupi setengah paha mulusnya- berwarna baby blue dengan atasan kaus berwana cream yang mengekspose kulit putih dibahunya. Rambut blonde panjang kepang asal disampirkan di bahu kanannya menambah pesona cantik yang semakin kuat memancar.

Dengan Jongin dibelakangnya tanpa satu kainpun menutupi tubuh atasnya yang bidang. Dengan sedikit pemanasan yang dilakukannya dalam bentuk push up membuat otot di perutnya semakin terbentuk sempurna.

"Luhan kau berada di belakang Kai dan pegang pundak Kai, Kris geser sedikit tubuhmu lebih menyerong. Tao kau masuk diantara apitan Kris dan Chayeol, lalu hadapkan tubuhmu kepada kris dan kau chanyeol letakan tanganmu pada pinggang Tao dari belakang. " perintah Yoochun dalam kalimat panjangnya berniat mempercepat tanpa membuang waktu. Beberapa jepretan telah diambilnya dengan posisi gaya dan angle yang berbeda.

" cukup! Tao Luhan ganti pakaianmu. Dan Kyungsoo tolong bantu luhan bersiap,, lay kau bantu Tao. " Kyungsoo segera beranjak pada luhan setelah mendapat perintah itu. Begitupun pada Lay, pekerja yang dibawa oleh Kris atas perintah Yoochun, sama seperti Jongin.

" apa yang harus ku kerjakan Luhan-ssi " tanya Kyungsoo pada luhan yang kini menatapnya datar.

" ambilkan bikini merah di koperku, ada dibagasi van. Aku harus pakai itu "

" baiklah. Tunggu sebentar. " Kyungsoo berlari menuju van yang diketahuinya membawa Koper milik semua model. Menemukan koper pink yang tidak terkunci. Mencari apa yang dikatakan luhan, tidak susah untuk Kyungsoo menemukannya.

" hoaaa.. Lucu sekali bikini ini. Pasti dia akan terlihat sexy memakainya. Dan ini pasti akan kebesaran jika aku yang pakai. " entah apa yang ada diotak Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia menempelkan dua Cup bikini itu di dada kecilnya. Tanpa melihat seorang pria yang bersender pada van sebelah.

" bikini ini sangat berbeda ukurannya dengan punyaku. "

" memang kau punya bikini? " tanya suara bass di telinga Kyungsoo, sontak Kyungsoo membalikan tubuh mungilnya yang langsung disapa oleh dada polos Jongin.

" Kau mengagetkanku! " gertak Kyungsoo

" pakailah. "

" huh? A.. Apa maksudmu. " Kyungsoo tergagap karna pemandangan tubuh Kai yang di hadapannya dengan jarak dekat.

greeppp...

Tersentaknya Kyungsoo karna tarikan Jongin pada pingangnya membuat wajahnya menempel di dada coklat itu.

" nanti malam pukul 10 dipantai. Aku menunggumu.. Dengan bikinimu."

TBC!

NCnya chap3. Wkwkwk udah ku ketik tapi aku cut sampe sini ajahh.. Kepanjangan nanti#alasan#

Ada yang mau ikut gabung di grup KaiSoo Shiper di WhatsApp?

Yang mau ngomong ne..

I lope yu puuullll.. Review chap dua lebih dari 50.. Gomawooooooo yeorobuuuuuuuunnn.. Jadi semangat updet clo gtu kan akunya..maaf clo g bisa balesin satu satu reviewnya, tapi demi apapun aku selalu jadiin review kalian buat pelajaran perbaikan tulisanku

Review lagi ne!

Yang ga bisa review di ffn.. Silahkan review di Twitterku KyungHeeShim. Yang mau follow silahkan.. Tenang ja aku bakal follback kok..

Atau bisa juga di Line ku_ Dessy Cassiopeia

Yang baca tapi ga ripiu, berarti anda memang orang yang tidak bisa menghargai.

Yasudah sampai ketemu chap3 paii paiii


	4. Chapter 4

~Tittle:: 188cm VS 158cm -KaiSoo- Chapter 3

Kim JongIn -Kai-

Do KyungSoo -D.O-

KaiSoo..

Warning:: GS for Uke! Typos! NO EDIT! Ini ff diambil dari cerita komik judulnya Sweet Black punya Mai Nishikata. Dengan rombakan di sana sini.. Jadi clo da yang ngerasa familiar sm ni cerita itu pasti dr komik Sweet Black.. Disini aku buat KaiSoo Vers..

Yang mau baca silahkan, yang g mau n ga suka harap menjauh perlahan tanpa keributan!

Kemarin di prolog udah aku kasih tau kan clo ff ni diambil dr Sweet Blacknya -Mai Nishikata- pas Chap1 aq lupa kasih tau lagi.. Terus da yg review clo ini mrip komik.. Jadi byar ga ada salah paham tyap chapter bakal aku kasih tau clo ini diambil dr Sweet Black..

Shim KyungHee Present..

188cm Vs 158cm -KaiSoo Chap3-

Bikini berwarna pink dengan corak polkadot putih terpampang di cermin yang sedang ditempelkan pada bagian dada Kyungsoo. Lesu dan lunglai menyertai raut wajah itu.

" Tidak Tidak Tidak..Aku tidak bisa memakai bikini ini. Payudaraku akan terlihat kecil. Pasti Jongin... Mengejekku, huaaa apa yang harus kulakukaaaaaaan! " suara teriakan Kyungsoo menggema di kamar mandi hotel yang ditempatinya bersama baekhyun dan lay. Teman kerja paruh waktu yang sama dengannya. Tampaknya teriakan Kyungsoo cukup keras,terbukti dengan Baekhyun yang menghampiri Kyungsoo didaun pintu tertutup itu.

" Kyungsoo kau baik - baik saja? Apa terjadi sesuatu? " dapat Kyungsoo dengar suara Khawatir milik Baekhyun.

" a.. aku baik - baik saja Baek, hanya terpeleset " bohong Kyungsoo.

" kau yakin? "

" iya, kau tak perlu khawatir. " Kyungsoo memastikan ucapannya. Kembali terfokus pada bikini pink miliknya, memutuskan bahwa dia tak akan memakai itu dihadapan Jongin. Memasukan bikini dan gstring miliknya ke dalam tas kecil yang semula memang ia gunakan sebagai tempat dua lembar pakaian itu. Keluar dari kamar mandi dan disambut dengan Baekhyun dan satu orang gadis asal China berumur di atas Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun, perempuan manis dengan dimple pada satu pipinya berambut lurus sebahu berwarna hitam legam membuat wajah putihnya terlihat semakin putih bersinar.

" Kyungsoo, kami akan pergi ke festival malam disekitar sini.. Kau akan ikut kan? Temani aku beli bermacam - macam benda unik khas pulau misteri ini. Kau ingin membeli apa Lay eonnie? " tanya Baekhyun pada akhir kalimat panjangnya.

" aku.. Hehehe aku ingin membeli bikini.. Suho oppa bilang aku sangat sexy jika sedang menggunakan bikini. Lagi pula aku tak mau jika Suho oppa bisa melihat perempuan lain pakai bikini sedangkan dia sendiri jarang melihatku memakai bikini.. Secara pekerjaan Suho oppa sebagai penjaga pantai membuat dia harus sering melihat para wanita itu memakai Bikini ataupun pakaian minim. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku kalah. " ujar Lay yang terlihat beberapa kali ganti ekspresi di senang saat terbayang perkataan sang kekasih yang mengatakan sexy jika dirinya sedang menggunakan bikini, cemberut saat ingat bahwa Suho selalu melihat wanita dengan pakaian kelewat minim dan ekspresi penuh tekad saat mengatakan bahwa dia tak akan membiarkan dirinya kalah.

Lain dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya memperlihatkan raut datar diwajahnya. Sibuk dengan pikirannya akan kata - kata sadar, pekerjaan Jongin tidak Jauh berbeda dengan pekerjaan Suho, kekasih Lay yang baru saja dibicarakannya. Jongin pun selalu melihat wanita dengan pakaian Sexy, bahkan semua wanita yang berada di dekat Jongin bukan hanya memiliki tubuh sexy, tetapi wajah cantik serta kepribadian yang tak luput dari kata Elegan.

" ...Ikut khan "

" Kyungsoo? Yaaakkkk Do Kyungsoo! " suara Baekhyun yang terlampau kencang membuat Kyungsoo sadar dari lamunannya. Mengalihkan pandang terhadap Baekhyun yang berwajah sedikit tertekuk

" Kau mau ikut atau tidak Kyungsoo? " ulang Baekhyun dengan gemas.

" a.. Aku tidak bisa, aku ada urusan Baek. Mian " kembali masuk kekamar mandi yang baru saja ia masuki, entah apa yang dilakukannya disana.

188cm Vs 158cm Chapter3

Terduduk di tepi pantai berpasir putih dengan celana pendek selutut ditambah dengan tshirt putih polos ditubuhnya. Jongin menikmati udara laut malam. Terasa dingin memang, tetapi jika untuk menunggu Kyungsoo tidak akan menjadi permasalahan yang berarti untuk Jongin.

Setengah Jam dari waktu temu yang dia katakan pada Kyungsoo siang tadi. Menolehkan kepalanya pada arah kanannya saat merasa bukan dirinya sendiri lagi yang berada di bibir pantai itu. Jongin mendapati perempuan dengan tinggi 30cm lebih rendah darinya, perempuan bertubuh mungil yang dibalut tshirt baby blue dengan celana diatas lutut berwarna putih miliknya.

" sudah kuduga kau tidak akan berani memakai bikini itu Kyungie. Haahh padahal aku ingin melihatnya.. " ujar Jongin meluruskan kembali pandangannya ditamabah senyum tipis dibibirnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan, tidak menuju sisi Jongin tetapi pada belakang Jongin. Berlutut menghadap punggung lebar Jongin. Menggengam tepi bawah kaus miliknya, Mengangkat lebih dan lebih tinggi kaus itu sampai melewati kepalanya dan terlepas dari tubuh mungilnya.

" Jangan menoleh! "ucap Kyungsoo cepat saat dilihatnya Jongin bermaksud memutar kepalanya. Udara dingin membelai perut rata milik Kyungsoo yang kini tak tertutupi apapun. Hanya bagian dadanya saja yang terbungkus satu satunya bikini yang dimilikinya. Kembali menggerakkan tangannya, membuka celana putih itu perlahan, terlihat ragu. Namun tetap di gerakannya turun melewati kaki rampingnya.

" Kyungsoo kau sedang ap.. "Jongin menghentikan suaranya saat merasakan sebuah pelukan di punggungnya serta tangan yang melingkar di lehernya.

" kau memakainya? " tanya Jongin yang dijawab anggukan kecil oleh Kyungsoo di bahunya. Senyum Jongin terkembang dengan pesat.

" aku mau lihat Kyungie "

" Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau kau melihatnya. Jangan berbalik " ucap Kyungsoo cepat

Seeetttt..

" Jongin tidaakk.. " Kyungsoo refleks berteriak dan menutup kedua dadanya saat Jongin membawa tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengannya.

" aku tidak akan berbalik Kyung, jadi kau yang harus dihadapanku "

Smirk yang Jongin tunjukan di bibirnya membuat wajah Kyungsoo lebih memerah dari yang sebelumnya.

" aaahh aku maluuu~ "ucapan Kyungsoo teredam oleh telapak tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Jongin tertawa akan tingkah teman kecilnya yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasih.

" lepaslah,, aku ingin melihat wajah manismu Kyungie. Dan kemarilah." masih dengan kekehan kecil Jongin berbicara dan menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo secara lembut, nenariknya untuk mendekat.

" jangan tundukan wajah mu hmm.. Tatap aku. " Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan perlahan. Jongin masih duduk dengan menekuk kakinya dengan Kyungsoo yang berlutut didepannya berada di tengah antara kedua kaki Jongin Posisi yang membuat wajah mereka sejajar.

" kau ingin aku berkomentar jujur atau bohong Kyungie? " tanya Jongin.

" dimana ada orang yang mengharapkan kebohongan Jongin. "

"Baiklah, kau terlihat seperti anak remaja 14 tahun yang ingin berenang Kyungie.. Dan kau tahu? bahwa seleramu itu sangat mendukungmu. " mata yang tertuju pada bagian dada Kyungsoo. Entah itu pembungkus berwarna pink dengan bulatan bulatan kecil berwarna putih atau karna isi di dalamnya yang tak bisa dikatakan besar.

" ku hargai jawabanmu itu Jongin tapi hentikan tatapanmu itu " ucap Kyungsoo dibarengi dengan tangannya yang menutup mata Jongin. Menghalangi pandangan Jongin dari payudaranya.

" baiklah.. Aku tak akan melihat tapi aku boleh bukan merasakannya. " goda Jongin yang berhasil menyingkirkan telapak tangan Kyungsoo.

" Tidak Jongin! Kenapa kau selalu berada dalam kemesuman tinggi! " gertak Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tertawa.

" kau bahkan membuatku kedinginan Jongin. " tambah Kyungsoo mendekap tubuhnya bermaksud mengurangi hawa dingin.

" kajja.. " Kyungsoo melihat Jongin berdiri dan melepaskan kaus putih yang dipakainya dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, membawanya ke bibir pantai. Kyungsoo merasakan air di telapak kakinya yang semakin lama semakin merendam kakinya lebih tinggi.

" Kita akan berenang? Jongin ini sudah malam, Kita bisa sakit. " Jongin tak menjawab hanya sebuah senyum tipis di berikan untuknya.

Berhenti disaat air laut asin itu telah menenggelamkan sebatas dada Kyungsoo dimana hanya sebatas perut Jongin.

" sebentar saja.. Aku ingin seperti ini. " Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari arah belakang, menyandarkan punggung Kyungsoo pada perut sixpack miliknya.

Jongin Pov.

Lembut. Kulit putih milik Kyungsoo lebih lembut dari yang kukira, leher dan tengkuknya yang selalu beraroma bayi serta rambut panjang yang kini basah pada setengah bagiannya, bisa kurasakan harum shampoo yang segar tak hentinya menguar. Shitt! Apa yang kulakukan dengan mataku. Bisa kulihat dengan jelas belahan payudara yang tak terlalu besar namun kutahu bahwa itu mempunyai kekenyalan yang begitu mengiurkan. Tahanlah Jongin.. Jangan sampai kau menyerangnya saat ini juga.

" apa yang membuatmu mau memakainya Kyungie? " bertanya dengan suara pelan di telinganya. Ku eratkan pelukanku pada perut rata miliknya. Tuhaaan ada apa sebenarnya dengan tubuhku, berpuluh wanita cantik dan sexy telah kau perlihatkan padaku, tapi tak ada satupun yang membuatku terangsang, tapi mengapa hanya dengan melihat payudara kecil dan merasakan punggung halus milik Kyungsoo aku bisa mengeras dengan cepat.

" ka.. karna aku tidak ingin kau hanya melihat tubuh orang lain. Walau aku tidak sexy seperti mereka, setidaknya kau pernah melihatku " kalimat terakhir Kyungsoo ucapkan sangat pelan. Nyaris berbisik. Namun tentu aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, senyum manis sedari tadi tidak beranjak dari bibir tebal ku.

"Kyungsoo.. Aku belum mendengar bahwa kau mencintaiku. Dan sekarang aku ingin mendengarnya " ku balikan tubuh mungilnya menghadapku. Tak bisa ku lihat wajahnya, Kyungsoo menyembunyikannya lewat tundukan kepala.

" katakanlah. " mengangkat dagunya demi bisa kulihat wajah yang kini merona merah.

" aku mencintaimu.. " masih dalam suara yang pelan ia ucapkan, Dan menutup mata bulat itu.

" mengapa kau memejamkan matamu? Kau tidak mencintaiku jika kau memejamkan matamu saat kau mengatakannya Kyungsoo "

" aaahhh.. Kau banyak mau Jongin! Kau tahu? Itu sulit! Matamu yang sedang menatapku membuatku sulit. Jangankan untuk mengucapkan hal seperti itu! Untuk bergerakpun itu membuat tubuhku lemas! " suara teriakan nyaring miliknya kembali kudengar. Cukup membuatku tersentak kaget karna perubahan yang mendadak itu.

" aku mau ke kamarku! " ku tahan tubuhnya lewat pelukan erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidangku. Bisa kurasakan hembusan nafasnya mengenai permukaan perut atasku.

" cium aku Kyung. "

Normal Pov

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar permintaan Jongin kali ini. Apakah dia tidak mengerti ucapan Kyungsoo yang tadi dikatakannya.

" aku tidak akan memintamu melakukan apapun lagi. Tapi ku minta cium aku kali ini. " jongin berucap setelah menjauhkan wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa bahwa hari ini Jongin seperti penyihir, dengan mantra yang ia gunakan membuat semua perintahnya Kyungsoo turuti. Berawal dari setujunya Kyungsoo menjadi kekasihnya, memakai bikini di malam hari seperti ini, mengatakan dengan mudahnya bahwa Kyungsoo mencintai dia, dan kini Kyungsoo menjinjitkan telapak kakinya pada pasir di dasar air laut yang merendam tubuh mereka.

" hueeee tidak sampaiiiiii~~! " Kyungsoo mau menangis rasanya saat jinjit-annya tak sampai mensejajarkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jongin. Tawa Jongin semakin membuatnya kesal. Membuka telapak tangannya yang tadi digunakan Kyungsoo menutup wajah malunya.

" senang kau! Kau menyebalkan! "

" hahaha kau lucu Kyungie.. Kau harus lihat bagaimana dirimu tadi. Sebegitu pendeknya kah kau? Hanya untuk menciumku saja tak sampai.. Aku sudah menunduk Kyungsoo, agar kau bisa melakukannya. Tapi kau saja yang kelewat pendek. " tawa Jongin masih dikeluarkannya.

" hentikan tawa bodohmu atau aku akan balik ke kamarku saat ini juga. " ancam Kyungsoo yang sukses membuat Jongin menghentikan tawanya.

" baiklah kalau begitu.. "

Huppp...

" aaaaa Jongin apa yang kau lakukan! Turunkan aku! " Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo seperti anak koala. Jongin meletakkan telapak tangannya pada pantat kenyal Kyungsoo. Kaki pendek namun ramping serta tangan kurus milik Kyungsoo refleks melingkar di pinggang dan leher Jongin. Membuat wajah mereka berada dalam tinggi yang sama.

" sekarang cium aku " ulang Jongin.

" bisa kau pindahkan telapak tanganmu pada pahaku saja Jongin. " Kyungsoo mengatakan dengan tekanan dikalimatnya

" kenapa? Aku ingin menyentuh ini mungkin sedikit meremasnya seperti ini. " Jongin meremas bagian tubuh Kyungsoo yang ada ditelapak tangannya membuat Kyungsoo menegang.

" Hentikan itu Jongin! Atau kau akan ku tendang dan menghilang di tengah lautan! "

" oleh karna itu cepatlah cium aku. "

Chhuuu~ hanya sebuah kecupan cepat Kyungsoo berikan di bibir Jongin setelah Jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya.

" ck! Itu adalah Kecupan Kyungsoo, Yang ku inginkan adalah ciuman. "

Kyungsoo membuat matanya semakin bulat saat ia merasakan bibir Jongin yang menempel di bibirnya. Jongin menarik serta mengulum bibirnya. Merasakan manisnya bibir Kyungsoo lewat hisapan yang dilakukannya. Mempersempit jarak diantara tubuh mereka dengan menekan punggung Kyungsoo, lidah panjang yang Jongin miliki menerobos masuk melewati celah bibir Kyungsoo, dapat Jongin rasakan saliva Kyungsoo, digelitiknya langit langit Kyungsoo dengan lidah panjangnya. Entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo terbuai oleh ciuman Jongin. Baru Kyungsoo sadari bahwa bibir Jongin adalah bibir yang bisa menjadi candu untuknya.

" eunghh.. jonginnh " mengeluarkan desahan yang tidak dapat ditahannya saat tautan itu terlepas dan lidah yang menjalar di leher putih miliknya. Baru saja Jongin bermaksud memberikan sebuah tanda merah di leher Kyungsoo sebelum si pemilik menarik tubuhnya menjauh.

" aku.. Mmh maksudku.. Aku ingin kembali ke kamar Jongin. Disini dingin. " Kyungsoo merasakan rasa dingin yang semakin menjadi di tubuhnya. Jongin bersyukur dengan Kyungsoo yang menarik tubuhnya membuat ia kembali dari kesadaran yang hampir menghilang.

" kita kembali.. "

Jongin membawa tubuh yang berada di gendongannya menepi, kembali pada tempat dimana mereka duduk sebelumnya. Kyungsoo memakai kaus dan celana pendeknya, begitu pula dengan Jongin.

" Jongin kaus ku jadi basah.. Bagaimana ini. "ucap Kyungsoo saat melihat kaus yang dipakainya tercetak basah disebabkan oleh bikini yang terendam air laut.

" lepaslah bikinimu kalau begitu. "dengan mudahnya Jongin ucapkan kalimat yang membuat Kyungsoo menggeram kesal.

188cm Vs 158cm -KaiSoo chapter 3-

" Baekhyun...! " Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar hotel tempatnya beristirahat. Tak ada jawaban dari kamar terkunci itu.

" kurasa mereka belum kembali dari festival malam itu. Aku harus bagaimana " ucap Kyungsoo lirih dengan menyandarkan dahinya di pintu berwarna hitam itu.

" ke kamarku. Tidak mungkin kau menunggu diluar dengan pakaian basah seperti itu Kyungsoo, ayo " menarik lengan Kyungsoo pelan dan memasuki dua kamar setelah pintu yang diketuk Kyungsoo tadi.

" kau sendiri? " tanya Kyungsoo saat tak melihat satu orangpun di dalam kamar tersebut.

" ya.. Aku tak pernah mau berbagi kamar dengan siapapun. "

Perlu di ketahui bahwa Jongin selalu melarikan pandangannya menjauhi tubuh Kyungsoo. Hal yang dilakukannya agar tak semakin membuat sesuatu didalam celananya yang sedari tadi berada dalam ketegangan yang tinggi.

Cetakan basah di dada, selangkang, serta bokong Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin tak akan sanggup lebih lama lagi menahan nafsu yang kini menyelimutinya.

" kalau kau mau mengganti pakaianmu, kau bisa pakai punya ku dulu Kyungsoo. Carilah di lemari itu. " tunjuk Jongin pada lemari putih yang dusediakan pihak hotel.

Kyungsoo membukanya, dilihat beberapa pakaian Jongin yang telah tertata rapi, salah satu hal yang selalu Jongin tunjukan sebagai topengnya untuk menunjang karirnya. Kerapihan. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Kepribadian yang Jongin lakukan sekarang bukanlah sebenarnya. Jongin yang di kenalnya adalah Jongin yang penuh kekacauan, Jongin yang berantakan, pemalas, tidak sabar, dan terkadang kekanakkan.

Sedangkan yang selama ini Jongin perlihatkan di depan umum adalah Jongin yang dingin, dewasa, selalu terlihat perfect. Kyungsoo membungkuk bermaksud mengambil satu hoodie yang akan digunakannya sebagai pengganti pakaiannya. Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang memegang pinggangnya serta merasakan sesuatu yang menempel di pertengahan pantatnya.

" a.. Apa yang kau.. Lakukan Jongin."ucap Kyungsoo horor saat melihat Jongin berdiri tepat di belakang tubuhnya.

" jangan salahkan aku atas perbuatan yang akan ku lakukan padamu Kyungsoo. Kau yang membuatku melakukan ini padamu. " mengangkat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo yang menggeliat meminta dilepaskan oleh Jongin.

Brukkk

Menghempaskannya di ranjang terbalut sprei putih itu. Dan menindih Kyungsoo yang terbaring. Jongin menahan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo sejajar dengan kepalanya. Menciumnya dengan cepat dan sedikit Kasar, Jongin menempatkan dirinya dipertengahan Kyungsoo. Membuatnya terjepit oleh kaki Kyungsoo.

" Jongiiiinnn tidaaakk lepas aahh lepass. Jongmmmphh " rintihan Kyungsoo terputus saat Jongin kembali melahap bibirnya mengemutnya. Enam menit lebih Kyungsoo harus merasakan sesak di dadanya. Kurangnya oksigen yang semestinya dia hirup dikarenakan ciuman yang Jongin lakukan tak kunjung terlepas serta tindihan Jongin yang menekan payudara serta dadanya.

Kyungsoo melepas ciuman itu dengan mendorong dada Jongin secara paksa. Menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu. Menghirup oksigen sebanyaknya dengan membuka mulutnya dan menengadahkan kepalanya yang membuat leher putinya terekspos jelas.

" apa yang kau laku .. Ahhhhh! " kembali terputus ucapan Kyungsoo. Bukan karna ciuman Jongin melainkan karna Vaginanya yang tertekan sesuatu yang keras milik Jongin.

" eunghhh " Jongin menggeram merasakan penisnya tergesek oleh vagina Kyungsoo yang masih terbatasi oleh celana masing masing. Jongin semakin menekan penisnya dan menggesekan dengan pelan pada vagina Kyungsoo.

" Jonginnh ber euhh berhentihh " ucapan Kyungsoo tak membuat Jongin memberhentikan gesekannya namun semakin menekannya serta mengarahkan tangan kirinya mencakup payudara kanan Kyungsoo. Hilang sudah kewarasan Kyungsoo saat merasakan remasan kencang di payudaranya. Jongin melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memejamkan matanya dengan alis bertaut.

" Nikmati saja Kyungie. Aku tahu kau mengerti apa yang akan kulalukan padamu. Dan kuminta kau tidak melakukan penolakan. " mencium Kyungsoo kembali, dalam,basah, kuat. Itu yang bisa menggambarkan ciuman mereka saat ini terbukti dari bunyi kecipak saliva yang membasahi daerah mulut Kyungsoo.

Jongin membuka kaus yang Kyungsoo gunakan dari tubuh mungilnya. Memperlihatkan bikini pink yang sebelumnya sempat Jongin lihat.

Membawa tangannya pada punggung Kyungsoo, melepaskan simpul yang terkait untuk menopang payudara Kyungsoo. Melepas dan melemparkannya asal di bawah ranjang. Tanpa menghentikan gerakan gesekan pada penisnya, Jongin memperhatikan payudara yang memang termasuk kecil untuk wanita berumur 22tahun. Namun payudara kenyal dengan puting merah muda yang mencuat seakan menantang Jongin untuk mengulumnya sangat berhasil membuat Jongin tergoda.

" aku akan membuat ini besar karna remasanku setiap harinya Kyungsoo. " dengan smirk di bibir tebalnya Jongin ucapkan.

" ahhh.. Eunghhh Jongh.. " desahan mengalir dari Kyungsoo saat Jongin meremas kasar serta memilin niple Kyungsoo. Jongin menurunkan tangannya bersama celana serta celana dalam bermotif dan warna yang sama dengan bikini Kyungsoo. Merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengulum payudara yang terlihat lebih kecang dan memerah dari sebelumnya. Kyungsoo menggeliat merasakan sapuan lidah serta bibir Jongin di payudaranya.

" Ahhhhh! Jonginnhhh stopphh ahhh hen.. " tersentak saat telapak tangan Jongin mengusap vagina Kyungsoo yang telah basah karna rangsangan rangsangan Jongin.

" Kau sudah basah Kyungsoo. " ucap Jongin memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang sibuk menahan kenikmatan divaginanya dan remasan di payudaranya.

" eunghh bodohh. Jelas basahhh hahh.. Kau yang membuatnya seperti ituh. " gumam Kyungsoo yang berlomba dengan erangan nikmat.

" buka bajuku. " gelengan dari Kyungsoo didapati Jongin. Kyungsoo memegang telapak tangan Jongin yang ada di Vaginanya untuk memberhentikan gerakan tangan Jongin -yang mencubit menggesek dan menekan klitorisnya- walau tak dijauhkannya.

" aku tidak mau. Lepas sendiri bajumu atau.. Kita berhenti. " ucap Kyungsoo yang entah mengapa disambut dengan senyuman nakal dari Jongin.

" jadi sekarang kau ingin aku melepas bajuku dan kita lanjut atau kita berhenti Kyungie. " Jongin kembali menggoda Kyungsoo dengan menggesekan jari tengahnya di klitoris Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang tak karuan.

" cepat lepas bajumu atau kita berhenti Kim Jongin! " ucap Kyungsoo cepat merasa frustasi karena godaan Jongin.

Jongin bangun meluruskan tubuhnya dengan lutut sebagai penumpu berdirinya dia di ranjang itu. Melepas kaus putihnya memperlihatkan abs yang terpampang jelas dengan dimata Kyungsoo. Tak bermaksud menyisakan satu kainpun di tubuh atletisnya sehingga diapun turut membuka celana selututnya mempertunjukan kebesaran penis miliknya yang akan memuaskan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya memejamkan mata merasa malu.

Kembali menindih tubuh Kyungsoo dan menciumnya rakus.

" Eunghh Jongin geli.. " gumam Kyungsoo yang merasa sesuatu menyodok dan menggesek mengenai perutnya. Sesuatu yang membuat Jongin merasa nikmat. Jongin menurunkan tubuhnya meninggalkan jejak dengan kecupan kecupan disepanjang perjalanannya menuju vagina Kyungsoo. Melebarkan paha Kyungsoo yang menampakan dua lipatan kulit yang menyembunyikan sebuah lubang surga untuk Jongin.

"ahhhhhh eughh Jonginnn.. Sshhh~ " hisapan pada vagina Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya sempat diaduk oleh jemari Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan desahan itu.

Meremas rambut Jongin dan menekan semakin dalam wajah Jongin agar tenggelam di vaginanya. Tak pernah Kyungsoo bayangkan kalau pacar pertama ciuman pertama bahkan sex pertamanya dilakukan dengan Jongin. Sahabat kecilnya.

Aroma khas vagina Jongin cium dari vagina yang kini sedang ia nikmati. Menghisap dan menjilat vagina Kyungsoo tanpa henti. Menjilat lubang Kyungsoo dengan lidah panjangnya. Mengaduk vagina itu membuat Kyungsoo merasakan bahwa ia sedang bersetubuh dengan penis Jongin, yang dimana bahwa sebenarnya saat itu lidah Jonginlah yang berkerja. Kyungsoo Tak kuat menahan gelombang kenikmatan itu datang.

"Jongin akuuuuuu! "

Mengalirnya cairan Kyungsoo menandakan berhasilnya ia mencapai kenikmatan. Jongin menelannya tanpa melewatkan setetes pun. Merangkak dan mencium kembali bibir Kyungsoo dengan menggesekkan penisnya pada vagina yang baru saja mengeluarkan orgasmenya.

" hen.. Ahhh hentikan Jongin.. Ahhh.. Itu membuatkuhh eughh hentikan.. "

" membuatmu apa Kyungie? " tanya Jongin yang merasa kalimat Kyungsoo terpotong.

" gatal.. Ahh ku mohon hentikan gesekan penismu. Itu membuatku gatal! " geram Kyungsoo.

" Gatal? Apa yang gatal Kyungie katakan dengan jelas. " tanpa Memberhentikan penisnya yang terus menggesek vagina Kyungsoo walaupun ia tahu jelas apa yang Kyungsoo masuk.

"arghhhhh penismu membuat vaginaku gatal Kim Jongin! Hentikan itu! " kesal Kyungsoo karena tingkah Jongin. Menghentikan gerakan menggeseknya Jongin kini menempatkan kepala penisnya pada lubang Kyungsoo memasukinya dengan perlahan. Menyodorkan bahu telanjangnya di depan bibir Kyungsoo.

" gigit pundakku untuk meredam teriakan sakitmu " ucap Jongin yang disambut Kyungsoo dengan menancapkan giginya di bahu Jongin.

Lebih dalam penis itu masuk pada lubang vagina Kyungsoo yang jauh lebih kecil dari ukuran diameter penis Jongin.

Terasa sesuatu yang menghalang diujung penis Jongin. Memutuskan untuk merobek selaput itu dengan sekali hentakan. Membuat Kyungsoo melupakan bahu Jongin dan berteriak untuk melepaskan rasa Sakit di vaginanya.

" sshh tenanglah. Ini hanya sesaat. Aku tak akan bergerak sampai kau siap." ujar Jongin menenangkan Kyungsoo dengan mengusap serta menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipi Kyungsoo. Beberapa menit terdiam, memberi Kyungsoo waktu untuk menyesuaikan penis Jongin di vaginanya. Anggukan Kyungsoo dapat jongin rasakan di bahu kanannya.

Menggerakan secara perlahan dan meremas kembali payudars Kyungsoo untuk membuatnya kembali dalam lingkaran nafsu yang tinggi.

" ahhh.. situu! eunghh" ditemukannya gspot milik Kyungsoo. Mengujam titik itu berulang dengan

Penisnya. Vagina Kyungsoo yang memberikan remasan hangat dan licin pada penisnya membuat Jongin semakin lepas kendali menyodok vagina itu.

Bunyi tepukan pantat Kyungsoo dengan paha dan twinsball milik Jongin menambah erotis malam itu. Sodokan demi sodokan Jongin berikan pada vagina ketat Kyungsoo

" aku keluar jonggggg.. " teriakan panjang Kyungsoo membuat Jongin semakin brutal menekan titik terdalam Kyungsoo dengan ujung penis kerasnya, membuat lepasnya cairan Kyungsoo kedua kalinya. Cairan hangat dan licin yang keluar memudahkan Jongin yang dirasa akan mengambil alih puncak kenikmatan itu dari Kyungsoo.

Empat kali hujaman terakhir Jongin lakukan di vagina Kyungsoo dan mengeluarkan sperma miliknya yang menyembur di depan liang vagina Kyungsoo serta perut putih Kyungsoo.

TBC...

Ada yang mau ikut gabung di grup KaiSoo Shiper di WhatsApp?

Disitu kita adakan

*RolePlayer (EXO official Couple)dengan pair utama KaiSoo.. RP ini tarkadang bs Rated M

*Sambung FF dimana nantinya setiap orang menyambung ff yang sudah di bikin dari member sebelumnya.

*share Pic

I lope yu puuullll.. Review chap dua lebih dari 60.. Gomawooooooo yeorobuuuuuuuunnn.. Jadi semangat updet clo gtu kan akunya.. Tapi kemarin sibuk siapin lebaran jd g sempet updet

#plakkkk.. Alasan

maaf clo g bisa balesin satu satu reviewnya, tapi demi apapun aku selalu jadiin review kalian buat pelajaran perbaikan tulisanku

Heyyy untuk kalian penghuni grup dan readers di twitter ku ! Yang selalu menagih ff ku.. Ni aq updet!awas g bca! #tiban gajah kekeke

Review lagi ne!

Yang ga bisa review di ffn.. Silahkan review di Twitterku KyungHeeShim. Yang mau follow silahkan.. Tenang ja aku bakal follback kok..

Yang baca tapi ga ripiu, berarti anda memang orang yang tidak bisa menghargai.


End file.
